sonicfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
R-1/A Flying Dog
R-1/A Flying Dog – pojazd wojskowej organizacji Guardian Units of Nations, pojawiający się w grach Sonic Adventure 2 i Sonic Adventure 2: Battle. Opis R-1/A Flying Dog to latający robot wojskowy, który jest odmianą Hot Shota bez nóg. Składa się z oszklonego kokpitu, uzbrojonego w działko mechaniczne, oraz działko plazmowe. Po bokach kokpitu pojawiają się dwie wyrzutnie rakiet w formie sześciennych kostek. Flying Dog wyposażony jest także w silniki odrzutowe z tyłu, które pozwalają mu latać i manewrować w powietrzu bardzo szybko. Robot może szybko strzelać pociskami ze swojego działka w kokpicie, a kiedy stoi może uruchomić wyrzutnie rakiet. W trakcie lotu może się także zatrzymać i ładować działo plazmowe, które tworzy białą kulę. Robot namierza następnie przeciwnika i gdy pocisk osiągnie odpowiednie rozmiary, zostanie wystrzelony z dużą szybkością. Posiada zielono-żółto-czerwoną kolorystykę. Robot jest pilotowany przez żołnierza GUN. Dane: *Waga: 89.800 lbs. *Wymiary **Pełna długość: 11.9 ft. **Szerokość: 15.8 ft. **Wysokość: 11.4 ft. **Rozpiętość skrzydeł: 38 ft. *Silnik: Siedem GUN F-series turbofan engines/Dwa GUN RX-01 turbofan engines with afterburners *Szybkość: 160 mph *Siła ciągu: R1-B/C. 10.000 funtów na każdy silnik *Chłodzenie: 32.000 H(?) *Zasięg: 2.400 mil *Uzbrojenie **Jeden 200mmm Long-Range Beam Cannon **Jedna M-32A1 22mm Kartaczownica Gatlinga **Dwie wyrzutnie rakiet typu ziemia-powietrze AIM-120C Advanced Medium-Range *Zewnętrzne magazynki mogą pomieścić do 10 konwencjonalnych sztuk amunicji powietrze-powietrze i powietrze-ziemia, oraz elektronicznych środków zaradczych. *Załoga: R1-A: Jeden. R1-B/C: Dwa. Historia W trakcie wydarzeń z Sonic Adventure 2 B-3x Hot Shot zaatakował Doktora Eggmana, kiedy ten uwolnił Shadowa z wojskowej bazy na Prison Island. Jednak czarny jeż zademonstrował doktorowi swoje umiejętności i z łatwością zniszczył Hot Shota. Boss Flying Dog pojawia się jako trzeci boss Dark Story w grach Sonic Adventure 2 i Sonic Adventure 2: Battle. Grywalną postacią jest Rouge the Bat. Walka ma miejsce po poziomie Security Hall. Areną jest jeden z magazynów w wojskowej bazie na Prison Island. Arena ma kształt kwadratu. Przy dwóch bokach rozciągają się wysokie ściany z krat, po których gracz może się wspiąć. W trakcie walki Flying Dog będzie leciał nad areną. Następnie będzie zawracać i strzelać szybkimi seriami z działka mechanicznego pod siebie. W późniejszych fazach walki Flying Dog będzie zatrzymywać się w powietrzu i zacznie ładować białe, plazmowe pociski. Pojawia się przy tym czerwony celownik, który podąża za graczem. Kiedy pocisk jest odpowiednio duży, Hot Shot wystrzeliwuje go z dużą szybkością w miejsce zaznaczone przez celownik. Aby uniknąć tego pocisku, należy po prostu uciekać przed celownikiem. Flying Dog musi być uderzany w oszkloną część kokpitu, w której znajduje się pilot. Aby to zrobić, gracz powinien wspiąć się na jedną ze ścian i wyskoczyć z niej, a następnie poszybować do kokpitu, aby zadać mu uderzenie. W trakcie otrzymania każdego uderzenia Flying Dog zatrzymuje się i przerywa wykonywanie swoich ataków. Boss zostaje pokonany po otrzymaniu 5 uderzeń. Muzyka }} Galeria Artwork Flying Dog.png|''Sonic Adventure 2'' Flying Dog Artwork 2.png|''Sonic Adventure 2'' Zrzuty ekranu Flying Dog 01.png Flying Dog 02.png Flying Dog 03.png Flying Dog 04.png Flying Dog 05.png Flying Dog 06.png Flying Dog 07.png Flying Dog 08.png Flying Dog 09.png Flying Dog 10.png Flying Dog 11.png Flying Dog 12.png Flying Dog 13.png Flying Dog 14.png Flying Dog 15.png Flying Dog 16.png Flying Dog 17.png Flying Dog 18.png Flying Dog 19.png Flying Dog 20.png Flying Dog 21.png W innych mediach Sonic X [[Plik:Flying Dog Sonic X.png|thumb|Flying Dog w Sonic X]] W serialu Sonic X Flying Dog pojawił się kilkakrotnie. Po raz pierwszy próbował zatrzymać Rouge przed kradzieżą Szmaragdów Chaosu z Więziennej Wyspy. Został przez nią jednak zniszczony. Inny Flying Dog został później wysłany w pościg za Soniciem, aby zatrzymać go przed niszczeniem Mirror Tower, którymi Eggman dostarczał energię do Słonecznych Kul. Po raz ostatni liczne Flying Dog zostały wysłane przez Card Passera, aby zlikwidować ukrywającego się w Mistnycznych Ruinach Eggmana. Ciekawostki *Z napisów przewijających się przed walką z Flying Dogiem można wywnioskować, że istnieją jeszcze dwie jego odmiany, z których każda posiada miejsce dla dwóch członków załogi. Kategoria:Bossowie w Sonic Adventure 2 Kategoria:Pojazdy GUN Kategoria:Pojazdy latające